The American idiot
by Atlantica227
Summary: The story of why America is so stupid. Mentions of RusCan and AmeBel


**This is a rewrite of an old fanfiction I found in my folder. It's based off of American Idiot by Green Day. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review! It's always much appreciated.**

_**I do not own Hetalia or the characters, and I do not own Green Day. You got somethin to say about the way I write, tell Flying Mint Bunny or someone who actually cares. "If you can't say sonethin' nice, don't say anything at all."**_  


* * *

"MY GOD CANADA! MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY, DAMN IT!"

The only thing that could be heard in the store was that stupid music they played over the intercom. It was a pretty bog store, so that said a lot. "S-sorry America." Came the quiet, almost inaudible reply. "I-I'm trying to hurry, eh." "Well hurry faster! I'm going to be late for my date!" Everyone else had decided that the commotion was unimportant, and went back to their business. Canada had asked America to take him to his favorite craft store because his motercycle was at a repair shop -he won't say what happened- and he was out of art supplies. It was taking much longer than either of them had expected -mainly because Canada's pet polar bear cub had run off and it took a while to find him.

America's cell phone rang, and he walked off to answer it. In the meanwhile, Canada found the rest of the things on his list and wen to find his brother so he could checkout. Said person found him first, and he looked fuming mad. Canada could almost _see_ the steam coming off of him, and he shrank away slightly in fear. "Hey Al. W-what's wrong, eh?" He asked timidly. America sighed, his anger leaving him, but he looked completely crestfallen. "Belarus canceled our date because she got tired of waiting in me and went to the mall with some of her friends instead. She said that we should just reschedule for another time."

"I'm sorry aboot that, it's my fault for holding you up, eh." Canada said, referring to the incident of losing his bear. America smiled and ruffled his twin's hair, messing it up. "Nah, it's my fault for taking the long way here. Come on, bro. Let's get outta here, k?" Canada followed America to the checkout and they left the store. America smiled ironically at the song playing as they left.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot!_

_Too late for that, I guess._ He thought to himself.

.~.~.~.

When America came over to Canada's house the next day, the little blond was outside. He was wearing some old, worn out cloths, a pair of safety goggles, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a Russian flag print ribbon which America ignored out of spite for the one who gave it to him. There was also an old sheet on the ground and a canvas in front of him.

And there was paint absoulty _everywhere_!

Canada was not one to use brushes when he painted, almost always using his hands instead. Several cans of pure color paints were open on the ground, each with its own little cup which the Canadian used to put the paint into a separate can to be mixed. He looked like he was having the time of his life. "Hey bro! Whatcha paintin'?" He asked, walking over to him. "Come see! I've been working on it for a week, and now, thanks to you, I can finally finish it! I'm just putting the last finishing touches on it, eh."

Looking at the painting that his little brother was so proud of, America saw that it was of a huge sunflower field. Most of the sky was a purple-blue color, with a few stars already peeping out from the depths. But the last part of sky, the bit just beyond the flowers, was a gorgeous mix of pinks, purples, reds, oranges and golds as the blood-red sun shone it's final rays, and the full moon shone big and bright in it's place.

with his mouth agape at the masterpiece before him. Then he laughed and slapped Canada on the back. "Damn Mattie! Your talent never ceases to amaze me! It's masterpiece worthy of a spot in a museum!" Canada smiled and blushed. "Thanks Al. I just hope that the one I'm giving it to,thinks the same, eh." America was about to ask who it was for when he saw him pick up a fine-point paintbrush and write a little message in the bottom, right corner.

_Happy Anniversary, Vanya! _It read. Then he painted a little heart -half the Canadian flag, half the Russian flag- and smiled. "Done!"

America like Russia, but he knew that Canada and Russia loved each other dearly, so he put up with him, for his brother's sake. "I'm sure the commie basterd is gonna love it, bro!" But that never stopped them from throwing insults at each other whenever they could. "If it's from you, I'm sure he'll cherish it forever. Don't sweat it, k?" He flashed him one of his "hero smiles" -as he called it- and gave him a thumbs up. Canada punched his arm playfully, getting paint on his arm. "I've told you not to call him that, Al. Why don't you ever listen to me, eh?" They looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments, then burst into laughter. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You look like a rainbow got sick or somethin!" Canada smiled. "Ew! That means I'm covered in rainbow puke, gross!"

America offered to help put everything away, which resulted in both brothers being coveted in paint. When they were done America noticed Canada snickering and looked at his now ruined outfit. "Now I'm covered in rainbow puke to!" He laughed. Leaving the finished painting out to dry in the summer sun, the two boys went inside to wash up. Canada offered to make pancakes, and who was America to turn down the best pancakes in the world? But while Canada put what would be the third batch down, America slipped and fell and the mixing bowl -still half full of batter- poured it's contents all over the clumsy American. Canada laughed. "Wow Al! Your such an idiot sometimes, eh?" America got up, slightly offended. "Shut up, Mattie." He grumbled. Then he smiled. "Actually, I'm an American idiot. There's a difference!" They both laughed and America went to clean up.

After that, America decided to embrace his idiot side. Thus, most of his ideas were complete crap and made absoulty no sense whatsoever.

The end.

* * *

**So there it is. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! But some people don't understand that the reviews are NOT a place for bad things. If you got a problem with the way I write, tell me in a PM, because my review boxes are for my fans, not those who want to bring me down.**

**Also, I got a surprise for you guys. I'll have a notice up on my main profile in a few days. Just know that I've started school again, so dates will not be certain and I might not even get on for days at a time. I've got a rough schedule. Check out my other stories too!**

**Later bros! ;)**


End file.
